


Purple Hair

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed loves Oswald new hair style





	Purple Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: cloud

When Ed walked into Oswald’s office he didn’t except to see the self-proclaimed King of Gotham with purple streaks in his hair. He certainly didn’t expect the sudden urge to run his fingers through that hair.

‘Your hair!’ Ed exclaimed at a loss of what else to say. 

Oswald’s pale cheeks turned pink and his hand came up to smooth the sides of his hair.

‘I thought it was time for a change and you once mentioned that I looked good in purple... so...’

‘Can I touch it?’ Ed asked before he could stop himself. They might be friends again, but he was almost certain that friends didn’t pet each other. He would blame it on the lingering effects of being frozen. 

Oswald’s eyes went wide. ‘Of course.’

Ed moved close and his hand shook as he brought it up to Oswald’s hair and carefully rubbed his fingers through it. It was as soft as a cloud which was strange because Oswald used so much product his hair defied gravity.

As Ed petted Oswald, Oswald made a happy noise. 

He looked up at Ed with big blueish green eyes and Ed was reminded of Kristen staring up at him with big eyes.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Ed heard himself say.

Oswald closed his eyes and grinned. ‘Oh, yes.’

Ed bent his head and their lips brushed. Oswald’s lips were soft and Ed groaned when Oswald kneaded Ed shoulders. 

The kissing was downright chaste, but it must have effected Oswald because his hard-on was poking Ed in the thigh.

Ed was feeling bold as he broke the kiss and sunk to his knees. The bulge in Oswald’s dark gray dress pants was in front of his face.

‘Can I? Can I perform fellatio on you?’

Oswald smiled sweetly. ‘Yes. Only if you want to.’

Ed licked his lips. He wanted, oh how he wanted.

He unzipped Oswald’s pants and pulled out his hard cock. It was thick and long, the head was a deep red.

Ed licked the tip and Oswald groaned.

Opening his mouth, Ed took the head and shaft into his mouth. He hadn’t performed fellatio since collage, but it was all coming back to him.

He took more and more of the shaft into his mouth as Oswald groaned and moaned.

As he took the entire shaft into his mouth, Oswald groaned loudly and Ed’s mouth was filled with salty come.

Ed swallowed and licked Oswald’s cock clean. He put the cock back in Oswald’s pants and stood up.

‘Wow! That was was...’ Oswald stammered out as he walked over to his chair and flopped onto it.

‘Indeed.’

Suddenly Oswald seemed nervous. ‘Is this a one time occurrence?’

‘Only if you want it to be.’

Oswald grinned. ‘I’m hoping for more. Much more. That being said, do you want me to take care of you,’ Oswald said pointing to the bulge in Ed’s pants.

Smirking, Ed made his way to Oswald. To think purple hair led to sex.


End file.
